INITIAL Un10
by Detective Agatha
Summary: Sang mangaka yang populer karena kisah nyata yang di alami temannya. Terkenal dan populer membuat ia harus dijauhi oleh temannya sendiri. bad summarry
1. Chapter 1

**INITIAL U.n10**

**Present by KeyKeiko**

**.**

**.**

Hajimasite...

Heheh... saya baru di fandom ini. Berhubung Key lagi 'mendem roso' sama Naruto, Key bikin fic ini. Semoga gak ngecewain minna. Fic ini terinspirasi dari dorama Jepang, kalau tidak salah berjudul Otomen Asuka. Ada episode yang membuat saya tertarik untuk membuat fic ini. Semoga gak mengecewakan minna. Happy reading..

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**** Fic ini mungkin mengandung , AU, OOC, Typos, etc ... **

**Pairing : Naruto U, Ino Y, Sasuke U, Sakura H**

**Genre : Friendship and Angst**

.

.

Disebuah toko buku ternama di Tokyo, berjejer antri keluarnya manga terbaru berjudul 'Magic Love in School.' Manga ini sangat populer di kalangan para remaja di Jepang. Manga ini sudah rilis seri terakhirnya. True Love in School ini berkisah tentang seorang remaja yang kuat namun memiliki jiwa feminim seperti perempuan, tapi dia bukan seorang gay. Bicara soal isi dari manga itu, sang pemuda berhati feminim ini menyukai gadis yang luar biasa tomboy yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Sungguh menarik bukan manga ini. Seri pertama dan kedua telah habis terjual lebih dari lima ratus ribu coppy di seluruh Jepang, tak heran jika manga ini banyak diburu karena isinya yang menarik dan terlihat real.

True Love in School, di karang oleh seorang berintial U.n10. Tidak jelas, siapa dia sebenarnya, yang pasti, dia adalah seorang mangaka pemula yang berbakat. Bicara soal mangaka berbakat ini, seorang dengan rambut pirang dengan iris blue shaphire yang terpancar bening sedang meneliti deretan manga yang terpajang di rak toko buku itu. Dirinya melihat 'True Love in School' dengan senyum mengembang terpatri di bibirnya. Dua hari lalu, ia berada di tempat ini untuk memantau manga ciptaannya yang masih berjejer dan terisi penuh, kini saat dia kembali ke tempat ini, manga ciptaannya mulai berkurang. Ia tersenyum lega karena manga ciptaannya laku terjual.

"Nii-chan, apa sudah menemukan bahan referensi untuk mangamu seri yang akan datang?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pada kakaknya.

"A-ah, Shion-chan. Aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari tadi. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu lagi.

Sang adik tersenyumlembut, ia kemudian menggandeng kakak tersayangnya. "Aku juga sudah menemukan apa yang aku cari, nii-chan."

"Kau tahu, Shion-chan. Mereka 'menyukainya.' Ekspresi mereka saat membacanya sungguh membuatku tersanjung." Pemuda itu bercertita dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Tentu saja disertai dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

Shion nama adik pemuda pirang itu, juga ikut menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Tentu saja mereka menyukainya, cerita yang nii-san sajikan itu cerita yang membuat orang menunjukkan berbagai reaksi. Aku yakin, Naruto-nii pasti akan menjadi mangaka hebat," puji Shion. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto ini tersenyum mendengar pujian adiknya.

"Doakan aku, Shion. Aku akan menjadi magaka terkenal, agar kelak kita bisa hidup yang lebih baik. Ayah dan ibu pasti akan bahagia jika aku bisa menjaga dan menyokolahkanmu hingga jenjang yang lebih tinggi," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera membayar ini, dan pulang, nii-chan."

"Ok."

"."

Key

"."

**Esok harinya, Konoha High School**

"Hei, Sakura-chan. Kau sudah baca True Love in School yang terbaru? Ceritanya sungguh menarik dan membuat orang penasaran. Aku sudah membacanya hingga seri terakhir. Sungguh memuaskan." Gadis berambut blonde ini sengaja datang menemui sahabatnya di atap sekolah begitu tahu, Magic Love in School telah rilis seri terakhir.

"Umm. Sudah kok. Ini seperti kisah nyata saja. Kau tahu Ino, aku bisa merasa karakter wanita ini seperti diriku. Haru seperti sosok yang aku perankan," ucap Sakura Haruno bersemangat.

"Aku penasaran dengan si U.n10. Dia misterius sekali." Ino memegang dagunya. Menerawang layaknya detective.

"Hei, aku rasa juga begitu. Kau tahu, aku juga merasa jika Chiha juga seperti Sasuke. Tidakkah kau merasa ini aneh, Ino?" Sakura kembali berceloteh.

"Benar sekali. Aku kira Cuma aku saja yang merasa ini mirip. Dilihat dari karakter Sasuke dan Chiha, dia kuat, dingin, kapten tim basket, namun dia juga bisa masak bahkan menjahit. Kau kau pasti ingat saat dia mengajarimu memasak di kelas boga, juga menjahit kostum pertunjukkan dulu,kan? Nah, di seri kedua dari 'True Love in School' ini bukankah sangat mirip?" Ino kembali menemukan kembali opini yang ada di otaknya.

"Ah, benar juga. Kita sering mengabaikan masalah seperti itu, Ino."

"Satu hal lagi, adegan dimana Chiha mengungungkapkan perasaannya pada Haru, itu seperti kita merasakan perasaan yang tidak biasa," Sakura bercerita dengan semangat membara.

Beberapa saat membahas shouju favorite mereka, baik Ino dan Sakura kehabisan obrolan. Keduanya diam. Merasa opini masing-masing kembali mereka simpan di dalam otak mereka. Saat sedang asyik termenung, pintu di terbuka. Ino dan Sakura yang duduk tepat di samping pintu, diam. Ino menempelkan jarinya ke bibir Sakura. Ia ingin tahu, siapa yang datang. Kebetulan, seseorang yang tadi masuk, tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakuran dan Ino.

"Hah... ini tempat yang tepat," ucap seseorang itu.

'_Dia kan, Naruto? Tumben dia kesini sendirian?'_ batin Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke tempat teduh yang berada di atap ini. Ia kemudian duduk bersandar membelakangi Sakura dan Ino yang masih memperhatikan Naruto. Kali ini, ia mengambil buku sketsanya, dan menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas di atasnya. Tidak lupa, headset bertengger manis di kedua daun telinganya, menemaninya menggambar. Naruto tampak asyik melukis.

"Sakura, dia tampak keren jika tidak berbuat konyol seperti biasanya," ucap Ino berbisik.

"Kau benar, Ino. Naruto yang ini bukan seperti Naruto yang kita kenal." Sakura membenarkan ucapan Ino. Mereka berdua kemudian memperhatikan Naruto kembali. Sesekali Naruto tertawa sendiri melihat hasil gambarnya. Ino dan Sakura hanya memandang heran.

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang di gambar Naruto." Sakura berbisik di samping Ino.

"Kau pikir aku tidak."

Terrrrtttttt...terrrrrttttt...

"Ah, sial bel sudah berbunyi," umpat Naruto kesal. Ia kemudian buru-buru berjalan ke arah kelasnya tanpa menyadari Sakura dan Ino mengamatinya sejak tadi. Merasa Naruto sudah keluar, Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

'_Mereka dua orang berbeda, namun saling mencintai. Hidup ini sungguh membingungkan. Padahal sama-sama saling mencintai, kenapa susah mengungkapkannya,'_ batin seorang pemuda berambut raven ketika membaca 'True Love in School'.

"Sasuke, kau sedang membaca apa?" tanya Lee.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, pemuda berambut raven yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, segera menyembunyikan manga yang sejak tadi ia baca. _'Sial,'_ batin Sasuke menggerutu.

"Hnn. Bukan apa-apa. Aku mau duduk," ucap Sasuke menahan rasa gugupnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak gugup, jika Lee tahu, dirinya yang berwajah dingin ini menyukai Shouju. Pasti ia akan ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya. Sibuk memikirkan gugupnya, Sasuke lupa jika teman sebangkunya, Naruto belum juga duduk di kursinya.

'_Kemana si dobe itu?'_ batin Sasuke heran.

Ceklek.. handle pintu di buka dari luar, siswa di kelas itu buru-buru duduk di tempatnya. Mereka kemudian menghela nafas lega ketika yang datang adalah Naruto dengan buku sketsa gambar di tangannya, di susul Sakura dan Ino yang menyusul tak lama setelah Naruto masuk. Naruto kemudian duduk di tempatnya bersama Sasuke, begitu juga Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau dari mana saja, dob?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Aku? Dari atap. Sedang ingin menyindiri." Naruto kemudian memasukkan buku sketsa gambarnya ke dalam tas.

"Kau menggambar lagi?"

"Hehehe... hanya sekedar iseng saja, Sasuke."

Keduanya pun terdiam, entahlah. Sasuke merasa Naruto sedikit aneh karena tidak biasanya dia diam saja. Tanpa berisik. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang asyik dengan pensilnya. Ia kemudian melirik teman sebangkunya itu.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu? Tidak biasanya kau menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke terkejut, dirinya bisa-bisanya melamun melihat wajah Naruto.

"Hei, aku masih normal dobe."

"Memang aku tanya itu ya, teme." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Tatapanmu itu yang menunjukkan jika kau berpikir aneh-aneh." Skak matt, Naruto membatu mendengar Sasuke yang bisa menebak isi pikirannya.

"Kau kan memang pemuda fem-

Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika Sasuke membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. Hal ini sukses membuat semua temannya menatap ke arahnya.

"Awas kau bilang macam-macam. Aku akan membongkar rahasiamu pada Ino." Seketika Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia tak ingin perasaannya pada Ino terungkap begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ancamannya sukses membuat Naruto tak berkutik. Naruto yang masih dibekap mulutnya, ia lantas menurunkan tangan Sasuke.

"Huh, kau selalu saja membuatku mati kutu," gerutu Naruto.

"Hei, kalian homo ya?" ucap Shikamaru di tengah tatapan teman-temannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Enak saja. Kami masih normal," suara baritone Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah insiden itu, mereka kembali tenang dan melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Maklum saja, sensei yang mengajar pada jam ini sepertinya terlambat datang. Lima menit kemudian sang sensei datang dan memohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino, kini duduk di bangku perpustakaan di sekolahnya. Mereka belajar bersama karena ada tugas kelompok. Beberapa jam setelah pelajaran usai, mereka buru, buru mendatangi perpustakaan untuk mendiskusikan tugas sastra yang diberikan senseinya.

"Kalian ada ide untuk tugas ini?" tanya Sakura pada ketiga temannya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Ino singkat.

"Tugas kita dari sensei adalah mendeskripsikan sebuah karya atau produk yang best seller. Kira-kira apa ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Karya atau produk yang best seller itu bebas bukan? Boleh dari film atau karya tulis maupun manga kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iruka-sensei membebaskan kita untuk mencari karya yang best seller di tahun 2014. Sepertinya sulit," kata Naruto pesimis.

"Jangan pesimis dulu, Naruto. Karya best seller itu banyak, tergantug kita mau mencoba mencarinya bukan?" Sakura menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Nah, tadi Iruka-sensei mengatakan pertama-tama, kita harus mencari data dari toko atau pabrik mengenai produk atau karya yang best seller. Itu artinya, kita cari saja yang lebih mudah kita jangkau." Ino mulai mengingat kembali tugas Iruka-sensei.

"Maksudmu, cari produk atau karya disekitar kita?" Naruto bertanya dengan antusias.

Sakura kembali bersuara. "Ya. Misalkan saja novel, manga apa yang terlaris atau produk rumah tangga yang terlaris. Setelah kita menentukan temanya, barulah kita cari datanya."

"Bagaimana jika kita ke toko buku milik ayahku. Kita bisa tahu buku atau sejenisnya yang paling best seller di sana? Bagaimana menutut kalian?" tanya Ino.

"Boleh juga. Aku setuju."

"Aku juga, Ino."

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sependapat dengan usul Ino. "Ah, kau pintar Ino. Kapan kita mulai meminta data pada toko bukunya?" tanya Naruto.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita menuju toko buku terbesar di Tokyo. Jaraknya tidak jauh kan?" Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Setuju!" teriak Naruto, Ino dan Sakura. Mereka kemudian bersiap pulang dan memilih mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu. Mereka semua akhirnya sepakat untuk menuju ketempat yang telah di sepakati.

"."

Key

"."

"Kita sudah sampai, minna," ucap Ino setelah memakirkan mobilnya. Mereka kemudian keluar dari mobil Ino.

BRAKK.. pintu mobil di tutup bersamaan.

"Apa managernya memperbolehkan kita meminta datanya?" ucap Sakura pesimis.

"Kau tenang saja. Bukankah ada aku disini?" ucap Ino enteng. Teman-temannya menatapnya heran.

Senyum terkembang di bibir Naruto ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, iya. Kau itu kan putri pemilik toko ini," ucap Naruto mengingat hal sepele tentang Ino.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Ayo masuk. Aku sudah menelpon managernya. Mereka akan memberikan data yang kita butuhkan untuk tugas kelompok kita." Ino tampak senang. Teman-temannya lega memiliki sosok Ino yang bukan dari kalangan keluarga biasa.

Ino dan Naruto kemudian berjalan beriringan. Sasuke masih di tempatnya bersama Sakura. Mereka seperti orang yang kehilangan akal. "Sakura, aku tak menyangka Ino pewaris tunggal semua ini," ucap Sasuke kagum.

"Kau benar, Sasuke." Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Ayo masuk. Kita bisa keduluan mereka berdua." Sasuke kemudian mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam mengikuti Naruto dan Ino. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura sempat kaget, namun akhirnya ia sadar jika Sasuke ternyata tangannya hangat meski wajahnya dingin bagaikan es.

.

.

"Nah minna. Kita sudah dapatkan data yang kita butuhkan. Dari data ini shouju True Love in School yang paling laris terjual, sedangkan untuk shounen Destination juga laris terjual meski selisih. Kita pilih mana?" tanya Sakura.

'_Ha? Aku tidak menyangka mangaku sangat laris di pasaran,' _batin Naruto schok.

"Lebih baik True Love in School saja yang jadi tema. Kita tinggal melihat faktor yang membuat karya itu menjadi best seller, memresensi, menilai kelemahan dan ke kurangan dari shouju itu. Untuk kelemahan dan kekurangan, kita terlebih dahulu harus membacanya dan memilih secara acak lima responden agar pendapat kita dengan reponden sama," Sasuke memberikan arahan pada temannya. Ini tugas tim, yang sangat menentukan bagaimana nilai mereka.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Naruto memilih sependapat dengan usul Sasuke. Dalam hati, ia juga ingin mengetahui alasan pembaca untuk dijadikan referensi melanjutkan manga yang sedang digarapnya.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan lagi besok. Ini sudah sore. Aku harus pulang," ucap Naruto tenang.

"Ini baru jam lima, santailah sebentar disini," bujuk Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan adikku Shion sendirian di rumah, Sakura-chan."

Ino memandang intens ke arah Naruto. "Perlu aku antar pulang? Kami juga ingin main ke rumahmu, Naruto."

"Aku bisa pulang naik bis Ino. Terima kasih, atas tumpangannya. Aku pulang duluan, minna. Bye."

Naruto kemudian pamit pulang. Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke memandang kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. Ya, Naruto seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Ini terlihat ketika sejak tadi di sekolah sampai sekarang Naruto lebih diam, tidak menunjukkan ke konyolannya seperti biasa.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita tidak bisa melarang Naruto untuk pulang cepat. Yang terpenting tugas ini harus selesai lebih cepat," kata Ino cuek.

"Itu benar," kata Sasuke singkat.

"."

Key

"."

**Apartement Naruto**

Naruto sampai di depan apartementnya jam enam malam. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu apartementnya. Tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka dan disambut pelukan hangat adik tercintanya itu.

"Onii-chan. Kenapa baru pulang. Ayo masuk," perintah Shion.

Naruto yang melihat wajah cemas adikknya merasa bersalah karena membuatnya khawatir. "Maaf, Shion-chan. Aku baru saja membicarakan tugas dengan temanku. Mungkin beberapa hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok nii-chan. Sekarang yang terpenting jika nii-chan pulang terlambat, segera kabari aku, ok."

"Siap bos. Nah, sekarang kau masak apa Shion. Aku lapar nih."

"Ramen super pedas kesukaan nii-chan." Shion tersenyum lembut.

Mata Naruto berbinar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan ramen. Tapi tunggu dulu, tumben Shion memasak ramen. "Shion, kenapa tumben kau masak ramen? Ada yang membuatmu senang, ha?" tanya Naruto.

"Coba tebak," tantang Shion.

"Hemm.. kau jadian dengan Sai?" Ino menggeleng setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu.

"Ayo tebak lagi," kata Shion menuntut.

"Ah, aku menyerah, Shion-chan." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Ia menyerah. Adikknya sungguh membuatnya bingung dengan teka-tekinya.

"Novel keduaku akan rilis besok, nii-chan."

"Wah, selamat adikku sayang. Kau benar-benar mewujudkan mimpimu." Naruto mengacak rambut adikknya. Ia sungguh bangga pada Shion. Shion memang sering membuat cerita pendek yang di sering di terbitkan di majalah. Namanya juga sering menghiasi di sudut majalah hingga ada seorang editor menawarinya sebuah job, menjadi seorang novelis. Shion tak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Novel pertama Shion rilis tahun lalu, dan langsung meledak di pasaran. Ia menjadi novelis sukses saat usianya terbilang masih lima belas tahun.

"Terima kasih, onii-chan. Dengan ini, keuangan kita akan sedikit terbantu." Shion kemudian memeluk tubuh kakaknya. Ia tahu, kakaknya telah bekerja keras untuk hidup mereka, untuk itu, Shion tidak ingin hanya berpangku tangan. Ia ingin meringankan beban kakaknya.

"Kau boleh saja menjadi novelis, tapi kau harus ingat untuk belajar dan sekolah, Shion," ucap Naruto bijak.

"Tentu saja. Onii-chan sebaiknya mandi dulu. Aku akan siapkan makan malamnya."

"Okay."

.

.

Setelah mandi dan makan malam, ia kemudian kembali ke kamarnya untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, ia harus segera belajar. Tugas hari ini begitu banyak, Naruto harus segera menyelesaikan. Meskipun dia terlihat konyol, Naruto termasuk siswa yang memiliki otak cerdas, meski tidak secerdas otak Sasuke.

"Selesai!" kata Naruto senang. Ia kini menutup bukunya setelah selama dua jam ia mengerjakan tugasnya. Naruto kemudian menyiapkan buku yang sesuai jadwalnya besok. Setelah kegiatan menyiapkan buku selesai, ia kemudian beralih pada buku gambar sketsanya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan hobinya yang sempat tertunda tadi siang. Dunia Naruto kembali lagi, imajinasinya mulai bermain-main di kepalanya.

","

Key

"."

**Dua hari kemudian, Konoha High School**

Pagi ini, sengaja Naruto dan Sasuke datang lebih pagi kerena mereka sepakat untuk memeriksa kembali tugas yang beberapa hari lalu mereka buat. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto nampak serius membaca tiap detail tugas dari Iruka-sensei. Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka telah menyelesaikan acara memeriksa tugasnya. Semua sudah beres, Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang tinggal mengirim tugas itu ke email sang sensei.

"Bagaimana, sudah kalian kirim tugasnya ke email Iruka-sensei?" tanya Sakura yang datang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika Sakura datang. "Sudah, baru saja aku kirim," jawab Sasuke pada kekasihnya.

'_Tidak salah aku membuat manga tentang kalian,'_ batin Naruto bahagia.

"Ino dimana?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura perihal ke alfaan sang gadis pujaannya.

"Dia sedang menelpon ayahnya."

Naruto hanya berkata 'ough' pada Sakura, lantas ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima menit. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas. Iruka-sensei pasti sudah masuk ke kelas."

**.**

**.**

"Nah, minna, semua tugas telah terkumpul semua. Saya senang, kalian mengerjakan tugas dengan baik," ucap Iruka-sensei. Jam pelajaran yang berlangsung satu setengah jam lalu, diisi dengan penjelasan satu per satu mengenai tugas kelompok itu oleh sang sensei.

"Sensei, apa hari ini kita akan presentasi?" tanya salah satu murid bernama Hyuga Neji.

"Sensei tidak akan memanggil kalian untuk presentasi. Sensei sudah mengatakan ada kalian, hari ini hanya membahas inti dari tugas ini saja. Sebagai tambahan, sensei akan memberikan bocoran siapa yang memperoleh nilai tertinggi pada tugas kali ini."

Semua murid di kelas itu tampak berharap-harap cemas. Sang sensei kemudian membuka suaranya di depan kelas. "Kelompok yang di pimpin Sasuke memperoleh nilai tertinggi, di susul dengan kelompok yang dipimpin Shikamaru. Selamat untuk kerja sama tim kalian."

"Minna, berhubung sensei ada acara, kelas di bubarkan."

.

.

Setelah Iruka-sensei keluar, para murid di kelas itu sedikit bisa rileks. Sakura dan Ino saling bercanda, begitu juga teman-temannya yang lain. Meski begitu, kelas tidak gaduh. Di bangku lain, Sasuke masih sibuk membaca buku pelajarannya. Sasuke nampak melirik teman sebangkunya. Diliriknya objek yang tengah di pandang sejak tadi oleh Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Dobe, kenapa tidak mengatakan saja padanya kalau kau suka Ino." Ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang sejak tadi menatap Ino.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Teman sebangkunya ini memang tidak bisa ia bohongi. "Teme, kau kira mudah. Ino itu tidak peka."

"Kau belum mencobanya, dobe." Sasuke mencoba menyarankan yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Meski Naruto itu merepotkan, Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan untuk dekat dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Sudah kok," ucap Naruto tanpa ragu.

Sasuke terkejut. Pasalnya Naruto sangat takut mengakui perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Ino. Ia lantas bertanya pada teman sebangkunya itu. "Kapan, dob?"

Dengan malas, Naruto menjawab sekenanya. "Kemarin, teme."

"Lalu apa jawabannya?"

"Dia ingin fokus sekolah dulu, teme."

"Kasihan sekali kau dobe."

"Iya. Kau puas! Sudah, jangan bahas itu lagi, teme."

"."

Key

"."

**To be countinued**

**A/n : **True love in School. Manga yang dibuat Naruto berdasarkan kisah cinta Sakura dan Sasuke. Isinya hampir sama.

Naruto : Mangaka pemula yang sukses berkat karya pertamanya True love in school. ia, konyol tapi menyimpan sejuta rahasia dalam hidupnya. Tertutup untuk masalah pribadi. U.n10 adalah Uzumaki Naruto. 10 tanggal lahirnya

Sasuke : Pemuda berwajah dingin, jenius, tampan, namun hobinya sungguh bertolak belakang dari karakter luarnya. Sasuke suka memasak dan menjahit seperti gadis-gadis feminim. Hanya sebagian orang yang mengetahui itu selain Sakura, Ino dan Naruto.

Sakura : Gadis tomboi, ceroboh, cantik, pintar. Pacar Sasuke.

Ino : Gadis cantik, mempunyai impian sebagai dokter, friendly.

**Thanks so much buat minna yang mau mampir baca n review,,, arigatougozaimaz**


	2. Chapter 2

**INITIAL U.n10**

**Present by KeyKeiko**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Warning :**** Fic ini mungkin mengandung , AU, OOC, Typos, etc ... **

**Pairing : Naruto U, Ino Y, Sasuke U, Sakura H**

**Genre : Friendship and Angst**

.

.

**Tiga Hari kemudian**

Sakura, Ino dan Sasuke saat ini sedang menemani Ino untuk menemui seorang editor karena perintah ayahnya. Editor itu bernama Kakashi. Kakashi adalah teman baik ayah Ino. Wajar saja jika saat ini Ino dan Kakashi terlihat akrab. Sakura dan Sasuke yang mengantar Ino masuk kedalam kantor itu, ikut meramaikan suasana di ruang kerja Kakashi yang sepi.

"Ino-chan, aku harap ayahmu mau kembali membuat novel terbarunya. Aku dengan senang hati akan membantu ayahmu," ucap Kakashi ramah.

"Oh, tentu saja aku akan menyampaikan hal itu pada ayah. Oya, Kakashi-san. Aku mau tanya. Sebagai seorang editor terkenal, apa kau juga pernah menangani manga dari seorang pemula?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Pernah. Bahkan ada karya mangaka pemula yang telah rilis ke pasar dan menjadi best seller," jawab Kakashi jujur.

"Contohnya seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai ikut tertarik dengan obrolan ini.

"True love in School. Sang pemula ini kira-kira usianya hampir sama seperti kalian. **U.n10 **inisialnya." Mereka bertiga terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu.

"Baru pemula bisa sesukses itu." Ino sampai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dari isi cerita yang ia sajikan, cerita itu adalah true storry. Aku kagum dengan bahasa dan tekniknya membuat manga sehingga menarik untuk dibaca," puji Kakashi.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa **U.n10**." Sakura berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan sang mangaka dan meminta tanda tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi dia kesini menyerahkan revisi manga terbaru yang bergenre fantasi," ucap Kakashi memberi angin segar pada mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga sangat antusias dan memohon pada Kakashi untuk bertemu dengan **U.n10**.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Sepertinya itu dia. Duduklah yang manis, di bilik ruang sebelah sana. Aku akan ke mejaku untuk menemuinya," perintah Kakashi.

Ceklek. Handle pintu di buka. Kakashi kemudian menyambut tamunya itu dengan ramah. Kakashi kemudian mempersialahkan sang mangaka ini duduk menghadapnya.

"Maaf Kakashi-san ini revisi yang kemarin." Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih menatap berkas yang sedang ia cari di tasnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas yang berisi sketsa gambar manga terbarunya beserta naskah ceritanya. Di samping meja kerja Kakashi, tiga orang yang sejak tadi menunggu **U.n10** sekilas merasa pernah mendengar suara itu. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan.

Kakashi kemudian memeriksa kembali hasil revisi kemarin. Ia membaca naskah dan memperhatikan dengan detail manga hasil karyanya. Hampir satu jam Kakashi sibuk meneliti kembali karya Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan menanti jawaban dari Kakashi selanjutnya. "Dibagian ini, sebaiknya kau merubah alur cerita agar tidak terlalu panjang."

"Aku akan memperbaikinya, Kakashi-san."

'_Benarkah itu Naruto. Ya ampun, kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia seorang mangaka?'_ batin Ino kesal.

'_Tunggu, ini memang suara Naruto. Kalau True Love in School adalah kisah nyata, itu artinya bukankah dia menceritakanku sebagai tokoh utama dalam manganya? Pantas saja, aku seperti membaca kisahku,'_ batin Sakura.

'_Kau keterlaluan, dobe. Tanpa seijinku kau menjual cerita konyolmu itu. Aku menyesal berteman denganmu,'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

"Untuk tokoh utama, apa memang di gambarkan dengan warna rambut biru?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Aku ingin menciptakan tokoh utama sebagai sosok misterius namun terlihat konyol dari luarnya." Naruto kembali menjelaskan manga yang telah di revisi itu.

"Overall semua bagus, tapi ada bagian yang mesti di perbaiki. Oya, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Hah, siapa? Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa. Adikku sedang menunggu di luar. Aku harus mengantar adikku cek up, Kakashi-san."

"Memangnya tidak bisa di tunda lagi?"

"Tidak bisa. Lain kali saja, mungkin. Aku pamit pulang, Kakashi-san. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada seseorang itu. Terima kasih atas waktunya." Naruto memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia kemudian pergi keluar menemui adiknya yang berada di luar. Saat Kakashi kembali menemui Ino dan teman-temannya, mereka beramai-ramai keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Mengejarnya," jawab Ino kesal. Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian mengejar Naruto yang berjalan dengan seorang gadis.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke kesetanan.

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggil onii-chan." Shion kemudia menoleh kebelakang diikuti dengan Naruto.

'_Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke? Bagaimana mereka bisa ke sini?'_ batin Naruto tak tenang. Naruto berhenti berjalan. Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian mendekatinya. Mereka saing berhadapan. Naruto tampak terkejut.

Naruto berusaha tenang. Ia lantas menyapa ketiga temannya ini. "Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke. Kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini," sapa Naruto ramah.

Buaghh..

Buaghh..

"Onii-chan!" teriak Shion histeris ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan pada Naruto.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu," ucap Sasuke marah.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Shion yang melihat kakaknya terjatuh akibat mendapat bogem dari Sasuke langsung membantu kakaknya berdiri.

"Kau membuatku malu Naruto. Haru itu adalah aku bukan? Dan Chiha itu Sasuke bukan?" Sakura ikut bersuara.

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua. Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk bicara." Naruto memohon pada ketiga temannya.

"Menjelaskan apa lagi, ha! Kau membuatku malu dengan memaparkan aku seorang lelaki feminim. Kau puas, dobe!"

"Tega sekali kau membohongi kami, Naruto!" teriak Ino kecewa.

"Kau puas! Karyamu meledak di pasaran. Kau sekarang bergelimang harta bukan. Kau menjijikkan. Kau memanfaatkan temanmu sendiri, dobe." Sasuke terus memaki Naruto. naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Dirinya mengaku salah. Shion yang melihat kakaknya terpojok, ikut menguatkan hati Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke," kata Naruto menyesal.

"Terlambat!" ucap Sakura geram.

"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kami tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Sasuke akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Sakura dan Ino mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan memandang benci pada Naruto.

"Onii-chan."

"Aku memang salah, Shion-chan. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman," ucap Naruto lirih.

Shion memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. "Aku percaya onii-chan tidak seperti itu."

"Terima kasih, Shion. Ayo kita segera cek up," ajak Naruto.

"."

Key

"."

**Seminggu kemudian**

Seminggu setelah insiden itu, Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke menjauhi Naruto. Tidak ada yang tahu perihal mereka, pasalnya jika masalah ini tersebar luas, maka itu akan memperburuk citra Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke . Mereka bertiga memilih diam. Sasuke bahkan tidak lagi sebangku dengan Sasuke lagi. Ini membuat Naruto sedih. Kembali lagi Naruto harus menghadapi kesepian. Ia benar-benar merasa berasalah pada ketiga temannya itu. Naruto ingin meminta maaf namun mereka selalu menghindar. Hingga saat ini, Naruto berusaha meminta maaf pada mereka dengan mendatangi rumah mereka. Lagi-lagi sia-sia. Mereka menolak bertemu atau memaafkan mereka.

"_Moshi-moshi."_

"_Nii-chan, kau ada dimana?"_ tanya Shion di seberang telepon.

"_Aku di depan rumah Sasuke. Ada apa Shion-chan?" _Naruto sedikit khawatir jika adiknya menelpon seperti ini.

"_Apa mereka masih belum memaafkan Nii-chan?" _

"_Masih belum, Shion. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan maaf mereka. Kau tenang saja."_ Naruto menghibur adik tersayangnya. Shion tahu jika Naruto sangat depresi atas kejadian ini.

"_Nii-chan, sebaiknya pulang. Aku khawatir dengan nii-chan."_

"_Aku sudah mau pulang kok. Kau sedang apa?"_ Naruto kembali bertanya pada Shion. Naruto berjalan ke arah halte tak jauh dari rumah Sasuke.

"_Sedang membaca surat permintaan maaf Nii-chan yang berada di lacimu,"_ ucap Shion lirih.

"_Heii, jangan khawatir. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau tenang saja. Sudah dulu ya. Aku mau masuk ke bis. Jaa-nee."_

Naruto kemudian masuk ke bus. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan adiknya. Adiknya pasti menunggunya dengan khawatir. Bis melaju ke arah sudut kota Tokyo dengan kecepatan sedang, Naruto duduk di bangku belakang sambil mendengarkan music. Selama bus ini berjalan, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu untuk meminta maaf pada ketiga temannya. Memikirkan hal itu, membuatnya frustasi.

Perjalanan masih lama, Naruto kemudian mengambil buku yang ada di dalamnya. Ia mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan sesuatu.

'_Bila waktuku tiba dan telah habis pada waktunya, aku berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan menggunakan waktuku hanya untuk meminta maaf pada kalian. Sasuke dan Sakura, teman terbaikku yang pernah kumilikki. Teman yang memberikan aku pelajaran berharga tentang bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaan terpendam, tentang bagaimana menjadi diri sendiri. Meski aku tahu,kalian tampak sempurna dari luar tapi sebenarnya kalian berbeda saat menjadi diri sendiri. Ino, satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai, kau ibarat bunga yang akan selalu mekar sepanjang tahun. Kau gadis yang kuat dan selalu bersemangat. Kau matahariku, meski aku tahu perasaanmu bukan untukku. Kalian sungguh beruntung terlahir dari keluarga yang utuh, ayah dan ibu masih lengkap, kakak maupun adik juga senantiasa menemani. Kalian juga orang yang berkecukupan. Aku tidak iri pada kalian, aku justru senang kalian tidak mengalami hal sama sepertiku. Aku dan adikku hanya orang miskin yang bertahan dengan membuat manga dan mengarang novel. Kami bahkan lupa rasanya pelukan hangat orang tua kami. Tapi satu hal yang akan selalu kujaga, Shion. Malaikat mungilku yang harus ku jaga hingga suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengantarnya ke altar pernikahan bersama orang yang mencintainya. Terima kasih, dan maafkan aku._

Selesai menulis itu dibukunya, Naruto kembali memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Beberapa menit kemudian bis turun di halte dekat apartemannya. Naruto keluar dari bis, dan berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter menuju apartemannya. Ia lantas buru-buru menaiki lift. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia turun dar lift dan berjalan sampai di depan apartementnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, onii-chan. Akhirnya onii-chan pulang," teriak Shion girang.

"Hei, kalau aku tidak pulang, siapa yang akan menjagamu," ucap Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya.

"Iya dech, aku kalah. Nah, sekarang onii-chan mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Oke!"

"Oke, cantik."

","

Key

"."

**Dua minggu kemudian Konoha High School**

Dua minggu ini kelas begitu begitu tenang. Saking tenangnya sampai mereka tidak menyadari sosok pemuda yang selama ini membuat suasana kelas menjadi ramai ini tidak masuk sudah hampir dua minggu. Naruto hapir dua minggu tidak masuk sekolah. Di sudut lain dari bangku pemuda rambut pirang, sosok Shikamaru tengah mengamati bangku kosong milik temannya itu.

"Shikamaru, kau memperhatikan apa?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa bangku itu kosong sudah lebih dari seminggu. Tidak biasanya anak itu membolos selama itu," ucap Shikamaru pada Neji.

"Kau benar. Iruka-sensei bahkan bertanya-tanya soal ke absenan Naruto." Neji menceritakan hal itu pada Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu rumahnya Naruto. Mungkin kita bisa kesana menemuinya," ucap Shikamaru peduli.

"Rumahnya yang lama sudah dijual. Sekarang tinggal dimana, aku tidak tahu." Neji membeberkan fakta baru tentang Naruto.

Shikamaru menyerngitkan dahinya. Naeji sepertinya berkata jujur. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Kau teman kecil Naruto?"

"Dulu Naruto dan keluarganya tinggal di sebelah rumahku. Saat ia masih kelas satu SMP, orang tuanya meninggal dirumah mereka karena perampokan. Beruntung Naruto dan adiknya bisa selamat, Shika?"

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Aku dengar dari ayahku, penyebab kematian orang tuannya adalah bermotif persaingan bisnis. Tak lama setelah itu, aku dengar Naruto melalui pengacara pribadi kedua orangtuanya, menjual rumahnya. Asset seluruh keluarganya di jual untuk kelangsungan hidupnya bersama adiknya yang sering sakit-sakitan." Neji menceritakan panjang lebar tentang masa lalu Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita soal ini padaku?" Shikamaru mulai kesal. padahal jika dipikir-pikir, Naruto juga mainnya sejak kelas tiga SMP.

"Aku baru tahu itu Naruto tetanggaku dulu. Aku langsung mengenalinya ketika aku pindah ke sekolah ini, Shika. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena itu adalah privasi Naruto. Setelah mendengar ini, aku harap kau tidak mengatakannya pada siapapu. Janji?"

"Janji."

Pembicaraan mereka, tanpa sadar di dengar oleh Ino yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kedua temannya dari belakang. Ino seakan hatinya tertusuk sebilah pedang mengetahui kenyataan yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ia ingin menangis, namun tidak bisa. Naruto memang bersalah karena membohonginya, namun semua bukan sepenuhnya salahnya.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Ino? Sejak tadi aku lihat kau diam terus," ucap Sakura sambil meneguk jus di tangannya.

Ino kemudian menatap gadis berambut pink ini. Ia bingung harus memulai berbicara apa pada sahabatnya. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir jika orang melakukan kesalahan, pasti ada sebabnya."

"Maksudmu Naruto? Sudahlah, jangan bahas orang itu lagi. Aku dan Sasuke-kun benar-benar malu karenanya. Rasanya aku ingin membakar manganya itu," ucap Sakura kesal.

"Apa kalian benar-benar tidak memaafkannya? Tiga minggu lalu, dia selalu berusaha meminta maaf pada kita, bukan?" ucap Ino serius.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Bukankah kau juga dibohonginya." Suara Sakura mulai meninggi. Ia kesal dengan sikap Ino.

"Bukan itu, maksudku."

Sakura melihat Ino tidak percaya. "Kau, berkata begitu, karena bukan kau yang jadi tokok utama dalam manga itu, Ino. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya sampai kapanpun, Ino."

"Sakura."

"Jangan membicarakannya lagi. Please!" Sakura kemudian berlalu menginggalkan Ino sendirian di kantin. Hari ini membuatnya kesal setengah mati pada gadis blonde itu. Naruto, nama itu tidak ingin lagi Sakura dengar.

.

.

Sakura berjalan ke sebuah tempat yang biasa ia habiskan dengan kekasihnya. Di tempat inilah, Sasuke pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya. Sakura kemudian menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang ada disana. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ternyata di sini. Sejak tadi aku mencarimu." Sakura kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian membersihkan bangku yang berada disampingnya untuk ditempati Sakura.

"Duduklah. Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Ia lantas bertanya pada kekasihnya. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Hanya sedang berpikir saja. Sakura, kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, ini aku bawakan bento."

"Aku belum Wah, kelihatannya enak. Aku mau, Sasuke-kun."

"Buka mulutmu, Sakura." Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan makan siang bersama Sasuke. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya dan Sasuke memasukkan makan tersebut.

"Ini enak sekali, Sasuke-kun. Aku sungguh iri padamu. Kau bisa masak, sedangkan aku yang perempuan tidak bisa masak makanan seenak ini," puji Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. Kekasihnya ini membuatnya sejenak masalah yang sedang mereka alami. "Kau bisa belajar denganku kalau kau mau, Sakura."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun. Aku bersyukur, bisa menjadi kekasihmu." Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke sempat terkejut, namun ia kembali tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu.

","

Key

"."

**Empat tahun kemudian**

Tiga orang mahasiswa dari sebuah universitas ternama di Jepang, saat ini sedang melakukan magang praktek di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo. Mereka bertiga mengenakan jas putih layaknya seorang dokter profesional, padahal kalau dipikir, mereka belum menjadi dokter, namun jas putih tersebut tampaknya sudah sangat pas mereka kenakan. Mereka bertiga adalah Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino. Ketiganya mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

"Sakura, akhirnya kita magang juga. Sebentar lagi impian kita menjadi dokter akan terwujud," ucap Ino senang.

"Tentu saja, Ino-chan. Selama ini kita sudah bekerja keras untuk sampai ke tahap ini." Sakura tak mau kalah dengan ucapan Ino.

"Ladies, sebaiknya kita segera menuju ke ruang dokter Tsunade untuk melapor." Suara Sasuke menginterupsi keduanya yang saling melempar candaan.

"Siap boss!" suara baritone Ino dan Sakura.

.

.

"Selamat siang dokter Tsunade. Maaf kami terlambat," ucap Ino basa-basi.

"Kalian tidak terlambat. Aku yang datang terlalu pagi." Dokter yang bernama Tsunade ini menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang di ruanganku. Silahkan duduk, Uchiha-san, Haruno-san,dan Yamanaka-san."

"Aku akan menjelaskan tugas kalian di sini selama enam bulan. Untuk pasien pertama yang akan kita tangani bernama Uzumaki Shion. Ini datanya. Tolong di pahami catatan medisnya." Dokter Tsunade kemudian memberikan catatan medis sang pasien. Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino terkejut membacanya.

'_Uzumaki Shion? Apa dia ada saudara Naruto?'_ batin Ino.

'_Uzumaki?' Adik Naruto kah?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa reaksi kalian seperti itu? Apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya dokter Tsunade pada ketiganya.

"Ah, tidak. Kami hanya merasa nama ini tidak asing di dengar," ucap Sakura gugup.

Dokter Tsunade memaklumi ucapan Sakura. "Jelas saja kalian tidak asing. Dia adalah novelis muda berbakat. Nah, aku harap kalian mau membantu dokter Mei Terumi. Maklum saja, gadis cantik ini susah di tangani. Aku harap kalian merawat pasien dengan profesional dan mematuhi kode etik, " ucap dokter Tsunade ramah.

"Kami mengerti," ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino mengikuti langkah Tsunade untuk menemui dokter Mei. Dokter Mei sendiri adalah dokter pembimbing mereka. Mereka telah sampai di ruangan dokter Mei, dokter Tsunade kemudian mengetuk pintu dan masuk keruangan dokter Mei diikuti Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino Tsunade menyerahkan tanggung jawab ketiga mahasiswa magang itu pada dokter Mei. Dokter Mei menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Nah, kalian bisa belajar dari dokter Mei. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Selamat bertugas, Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino," ucap dokter Tsunade pamit.

"Umm."

Setelah itu dokter Tsunade pamit meninggalkan ruangan, dokter Mei kemudian mengajak mereka bertiga ke sebuah ruangan milik pasien yang tadi pagi Tsunade beritahukan.

"Pasien ini sedikit susah di tangani, minna. Aku harap kalian sabar." Dokter Mei menjelaskan dengan ramah.

"Dokter, bagaimana karekter pasien yang akan kita perikasa?" tanya Sasuke.

Dokter Mei menatap ketiga mahasiswa magang itu, ia kemudian menjelaskan riwayat sang pasien. "Dia seorang gadis yang kesepian. Meski berbakat dalam hal membuat novel, tapi dia seorang yang rapuh. Ia mengalami kelainan jatung sejak kecil dan kakaknya mendonorkan jantungnya pada adiknya. Ia sering keluar masuk di tempat ini."

"Kesepian? Memangnya keluarganya dimana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ia seorang yatim piatu. Gadis itu dulunya memiliki kakak laki-laki, namun empat tahun lalu, kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Bus yang ditumpanginya menabrak truk." Dokter Mei kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil bercerita.

"Oh, kasihan sekali gadis itu." Ino turut bersimpati atas apa yang terjadi pada calon pasiennya.

"Lalu, kenapa gadis itu susah di tangani, dok?" Sakura bertanya kembali.

"Dia selalu ingin mencoba bunuh diri. Semua orang disini tahu, jika ia sudah masuk ke rumah sakit ini, kasusnya pasti sama. Percobaan bunuh diri."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Ia merasa bersalah pada kakaknya, gara-gara penyakitnya, kakaknya harus bekerja keras membiayai pengobatannya dan harus meregang nyawa saat berusaha menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan itu. Kita sudah sampai," ucap Dokter Mei lirih.

Ceklek

Handle pintu dibuka dari luar. Keempat orang itu masuk kedalam ruangan VVIP. Kamar itu hanya diisi satu orang saja. Dokter Mei kemudian mendekati sang pasien yang sedang melamun itu. Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino mengikuti langkah dokter pembimbingnya.

"Pagi Shion-chan." Sang dokter menyapa pasiennya dengan ramah.

'_Dia adik Naruto kan? Kalau gadis ini benar adiknya Naruto itu berarti Naruto telah...? Meninggal?'_ batin Sasuke shock.

'_Ini mustahil. Dia adik Naruto yang waktu itu kan?'_ Ino membatin dalam hati.

"Hmm." Gadis yang di sapa hanya menjawab singkat tanpa mau menoleh pada sang dokter. Dokter Terumi memaklumi hal itu. Gadis didepannya memang senang sekali melihat keluar jendela.

'_Ini pasti salah. Naruto tidak mungkin meninggal, kan?'_ batin Sakura.

Dokter Terumi langsung mendekati Shion. Ia kemudian mengecek detak jantung Shion dengan stetoskop yang setia dibawanya. "Kau sudah baikan?" tanya dokter Mei.

"Hidupku tidak pernah merasa baik ketika onii-chan masih hidup, dokter." Ucapan Shion menjadi sangat dingin. Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino menjadi ragu untuk memeriksa keadaan gadis di depannya.

"Aku yakin, kakakmu akan sedih kalau Shion berwajah seperti itu. Hari ini aku membawa temanku. Mereka akan merawatmu, Shion," hibur dokter Mei. Ia kemudian menyuruh Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino mendekat dan memberi perintah untuk mengecek keadaan Shion secera teliti. Shion kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino.

'_Mereka Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino?' _batin Shion ketika menoleh ke arah didepannya.

"Tidak perlu memeriksaku. Aku yakin kalian mengingatku bukan? Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino?" ucap Shion dingin.

"Ah, Shion. Rupanya kau masih mengingat kami," ucap Ino berusaha menutupi wajah gugupnya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya dokter Mei heran.

"Mereka mantan teman onii-chan, dok."

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto sekarang, Shion?" tanya Ino lagi. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan pertanyaan Ino.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu. Bukankah kau sudah melupakannya? Jadi untuk apa menanyakan kabar orang yang sudah meninggal?" ucap Shion sinis.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura geram. Dokter Mei hanya bisa diam, tanpa mau ikut campur urusan mereka.

"Setelah kakakku bertemu dan meminta maaf pada kalian, itu terakhir kalinya ia menemui kalian." Shion mulai kesal. Selama ini ia cukup menahan emosinya karena kehilangan Naruto.

"Itu karena kakakmu keterlaluan." Sasuke mulai kesal dengan ucapan Shion.

"Kalau kau belum mendengar penjelasan kakakku, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Pergi! Jangan pernah kesini!" usir Shion.

"Shion-chan. Tenangkan dirimu," ucap dokter Mei.

Shion mulai mengamuk. Ia melemparkan obat-obatan yang ada dimejanya secara membabi buta. "Pergi! Aku bilang pergi dari hadapanku!"

"Ino, tolong pegang Shion. Aku akan meyuntikkan obat penenang!" perintah dokter Mei langsung dilakasanakan. Ino berusaha memegang tangan Shion. Dokter Mei tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung membuka pelindung alat suntik lalu memasukkan obatnya ke dalam alat itu. Sang dokter kemudian menyuntikkan obat penenang itu kedalam tubuh Shion. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shion terlelap tidur.

Dokter terumi menghela nafas lega. Ino yang tadi sempat panik, akhirnya juga merasa lega. "Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

.

.

'_Shion-chan, ini kami. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kami harap kau selalu menjaga kesehatannmu. Kami sangat menyayangimu.'_

_._

_._

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, nii-chan," igau Shion.

"Shion," panggil Ino lembut.

"Ngggehhh." Shion kembali mengerang. Ia kemudian perlahan membuka matanya. Menyesuaikan cahaya kamarnya. Shion kemudian melirik seseorang yang sempat memanggilnya.

"Shion. Kau sudah bangun," ucap Ino lega.

"Kau! Kenapa masih disini. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!" ucap Shion kesal.

"Tidak! Aku perlu mendengar ceritamu, Shion." Ino membentak Shion. Ia ingin gadis itu bercerita.

"Aku sudah bilang, kakakku sudah meninggal. Jelas! Sekarang pergilah. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Tidak sebelum kau menceritakan dengan detail."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Shion akhirnya menyerah pada orang yang dicintai kakaknya dulu. Ia kemudian bangkit dari ranjang, dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah buku milik kakaknya yangs selalu ia bawa.

"Ambil ini dan pergilah," perintah Shion.

"Tapi aku ingin mendengar ceritamu. Bukan membaca buku ini."

"Buku itu perasaan onii-chan. Semua tertuang di sketsa itu. Aku ingin istirahat, nona Yamanaka." Shion mulai melunakkan sikapnya pada Ino. Ino kembali tersenyum ke arah Shion.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan pulang. Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi. Senang bisa bicara denganmu," ucap Ino tulus. Dengan begini, tidak ada beban lagi yang tersimpan di hati Shion, sedangkan Ino, ia mungkin akan mengetahui rahasia teman masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit.

"."

Key

"."

**Ino House**

Ino tengah memandangi buku yang tadi di berikan Shion. Ia penasaran dan langsung membukanya. Gambar pertama yang dilihatnya ada sketsa wajahnya.

"Naruto." Nama itu terdengar lagi. Ia terisak melihat wajah yang di lukis Naruto. Ino kembali membuka lembar halaman kedua. Disana ada sebuah catatan kecil.

'_Ino. Kapan ya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Aku semakin terjatuh dalam pesona iris aqua marinemu.'_

"Naruto baka!" ucap Ino ketika membaca tulisan Naruto.

Hiks..hiks.. Ino kembali terisak ketika halaman demi halaman yang ia lihat adalah gambar dirinya juga Sakura dan Sasuke. Saat sedang membuka halaman ke sepuluh, ia menemukan sebuah catatan lagi, dan Ino membacanya dalam hati.

'_True Love In School adalah karya persembahanku untuk kedua temanku, Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling mencintai. Aku harap aku bisa berani mengungkapkan perasaan ini pada Ino. Aku sungguh salut pada kalian. Semoga kisah cinta kalian abadi sampai maut memisahkan. Aku harap aku tidak membuat kalian kecewa karena aku membuat manga ini berdasarkan kisah nyata. Maafkan aku jika ini salah.'_

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu, Naruto. mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini," kata Ino lirih. Ino kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya. Lagi-lagi sketsa wajahnya menghiasi buku setebal lima puluh halaman itu. Ia tersenyum, namun seketika, ia membuka lagi tulisan tangan Naruto. Ino menduga ini tulisan terakhir Naruto sebelum dia meninggal.

'_Bila waktuku tiba dan telah habis pada waktunya, aku berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan menggunakan waktuku hanya untuk meminta maaf pada kalian. Sasuke dan Sakura, teman terbaikku yang pernah kumilikki. Teman yang memberikan aku pelajaran berharga tentang bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaan terpendam, tentang bagaimana menjadi diri sendiri. Meski aku tahu,kalian tampak sempurna dari luar tapi sebenarnya kalian berbeda saat menjadi diri sendiri. Ino, satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai, kau ibarat bunga yang akan selalu mekar sepanjang tahun. Kau gadis yang kuat dan selalu bersemangat. Kau matahariku, meski aku tahu perasaanmu bukan untukku. Kalian sungguh beruntung terlahir dari keluarga yang utuh, ayah dan ibu masih lengkap, kakak maupun adik juga senantiasa menemani. Kalian juga orang yang berkecukupan. Aku tidak iri pada kalian, aku justru senang kalian tidak mengalami hal sama sepertiku. Aku dan adikku hanya orang miskin yang bertahan dengan membuat manga dan mengarang novel. Kami bahkan lupa rasanya pelukan hangat orang tua kami. Tapi satu hal yang akan selalu kujaga, Shion. Malaikat mungilku yang harus ku jaga hingga suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengantarnya ke altar pernikahan bersama orang yang mencintainya. Terima kasih, dan maafkan aku._

"Baka! Kenapa dulu aku menolakmu saat itu."

"Naruto. Maafkan aku!" tangis Ino pecah. Ia tidak sanggup lagi membuka buku itu. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Naruto, orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus, telah pergi untuk selamanya. Tanpa meninggalkan firasat atau pesan kepadanya. Dirinya sungguh bodoh. Ia menyesali keputusannya yang mendiamkan Naruto untuk waktu yang lama. Kini ia hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya di balik selimut. Menangisi kebodohannya.

"."

Key

"."

**Dua hari kemudian**

"Maafkan kami," ucap Sakura ketika menyerahkan buku sketsa Naruto pada Shion.

"Bukan salahmu, nee-san. Aku yang justru harus minta maaf atas kesalahan onii-chan pada kalian." Shion kini mulai terbuka pada Sakura, Ino dan Sasuke.

"Harusnya kami tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan." Sasuke kemudian bersuara.

"Aku harus pergi menyiapkan pernikahanku."

"Kapan kau menikah, Shion?" tanya Ino lembut.

"Seminggu lagi. Aku ingin mempersiapkannya segera dan aku juga ingin berhenti mencoba bunuh diri."

"Kami akan membantumu," ucap Sasuke ramah.

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

**THE END**

Udah ah, kabur dulu...kaborrrrr.

**Thanks so much buat minna yang mau mampir baca n review,,, arigatougozaimaz**


End file.
